


A Lifetime of Pleasure as Taught by Dr. John Watson

by 72reasons



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual John, M/M, Male Multiple Orgasm, Sex Toys, Smut Sunday, switchlock, talk of a child John getting a boner, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72reasons/pseuds/72reasons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by <a href="http://ladymacphisto.tumblr.com">ladymacphisto</a> and her very fun switchlock ask game.</p><p>I am <a href="http://onesmallfamily.tumblr.com">onesmallfamily</a> on Tumblr.</p></blockquote>





	A Lifetime of Pleasure as Taught by Dr. John Watson

Sexual pleasure is very important to John. It always has been. He’s been touching himself since he was a boy. He vaguely remembers that his tiny prick would get hard and he would rub it against the mattress. He didn’t remember having orgasms, per se, but it felt good.

  
When puberty hit he furiously wanked whenever he could, getting hard and ejaculating into hands, sheets, tissues, pants, whatever was available. During those years, he spent long hours in his room exploring his pleasure with many different tools: his fingers, palms, lotion, a fondly-remembered silk pocket square, and nudie magazines procured from a skip behind the local pub. In the loo, he used the hand-held shower head, set to pulse, to summon bliss not previously experienced.

  
In his later Uni years, after penetrative sex with women and non-penetrative sex with a couple of men, he was old enough and confident enough to buy some toys. He only used them in private, never with a partner. He learned more about his body, his anus, his rectum, and his prostate. He learned about the glorious, intense, long, and sometimes multiple orgasms that prostate stimulation provided him.

  
So, of course, John Watson wants to be penetrated by the love of his life. Sherlock craves John’s cock so much that they don’t get to it that often, but when they do he likes Sherlock to be on his back. John has been lovingly, tenderly prepared by long violinist’s fingers. He reaches down to lift Sherlock’s impossibly hard cock from where it had been flat against his belly, to angle it just right, getting into position, touching skin-to-skin. He pauses for a delicious moment, just to tease them both, then sinks back in one slow slide.

  
“God, you are so hard for me,” he says, voice rough.

  
“You make me.”

  
After the beautiful burn and the sublime stretch, John rocks up and down, back and forth, savoring the delicious drag of their slow movements.

  
He adores looking down at Sherlock’s wet curls plastered to his forehead, his only-ones-in-the-world aquamarine eyes half-lidded with lust, his perfect full lips open, teeth exposed, huffing “ah, ah, ah” as John squeezes around him. He rocks up and down, angled perfectly so that the sensitive crown of Sherlock’s cock nudges against his prostate with every thrust. Sherlock’s large hands grip his arse but John is controlling every movement.

  
“So hot,” Sherlock moans, lifting his head off of the pillow to receive a wet sloppy kiss.

  
“You - fuck!” he cries out on a particularly well-targeted thrust.

  
Sherlock smirks, eye-lids still drooping, “What was that?”

  
“Fuck, you are so gorgeous,” John pants, “Stop!”

  
John clenches his muscles around Sherlock, staving off ejaculation, grabbing at the base of his cock, squeezing slightly. He is still moving with tiny thrusting movements and his cock is pulsing. Sherlock knows he’s having his first orgasm and stills, flexing his buttocks to hold his cock against John’s prostate. He watches, completely fascinated, and enormously turned on. He can feel the rhythmic throbbing inside of John. John’s eyes are closed, mouth hanging open, making small grunting noises as his whole body shakes. After almost a full minute, he lets the rest of his breath out in a long whoosh and looks down at Sherlock.

  
His smile is electric as he huffs out a small laugh, “Hah, mm…that was good.”

  
“You looked amazing.”

  
“You make me feel amazing,” John releases his cock, “Now together.”

  
He starts moving again, and Sherlock frees a relieved groan and thrusts up into John. Feeling Sherlock inside of him is a thousand times better than any of the toys he has. Sherlock’s cock is the exact length and girth to physically stimulate John’s insides, but the love and trust they share heightens the bodily pleasure beyond anything John has ever felt with anyone.

  
Sherlock and John fit together, interlocking, with no space inbetween.

  
Sherlock eyes leap from John’s cock, to his own cock, to John’s face, and he grits out, “You’re going to make me come.” He lifts his hips one final time and John can feel his cock pulsing rapidly, deep within him. He grunts, “Ah, gah, John.”

  
John moves his hand to his own cock, lightly gripping the head, quickly stroking only a few times and then his cock is jumping. He’s coming again, this time shooting onto Sherlock’s flat quivering stomach. Sherlock thrusts up a few more times, milking his own orgasm and trying to prolong John’s. John collapses down onto his chest, arms splayed out to each side.

  
“You’re fucking brilliant.”

  
“I have an excellent teacher.” Sherlock wraps his arms around John and pulls him tightly to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ladymacphisto](http://ladymacphisto.tumblr.com) and her very fun switchlock ask game.
> 
> I am [onesmallfamily](http://onesmallfamily.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
